


夏溺（二十二）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二十二）

　　公园附近的小学放学，小朋友们会背着书包三三俩俩跑到公园里玩一会，再各自结伴回家。  
　　最近傍晚下班，李笠都会去公园里坐到天黑。他吃了缓解早孕反应的药，看小朋友们荡秋千，堆沙坑，可以顺顺利利地吃下一些东西。  
　　有个小胖子在沙坑里堆起了圆鼓鼓的球，两个互相追逐的小男孩跑过去，一脚就将他的球踩碎了。小胖子挥着拳头追上去打人，两个小男孩呜哇怪叫，慌不择路地狂奔逃命。  
　　李笠望着他们，忍不住露出笑容。  
　　天黑后，公园里的小朋友都回家了。李笠也起身离开。他想他今天要早点睡觉，把精神养好一点，也许明天可以吃下更多东西，让他能生出更多力量，鼓足勇气再给夏勉打一次电话。  
　　公园离李笠家不远，他慢腾腾地游荡回小区，路经停车场时瞥到一辆黑色的轿车，他停下脚步，看着这辆车发起了愣。  
　　老式住宅小区的停车场大多规划在地面上，后来车位不够了，就四处缩减绿化，零零碎碎地增加几处。  
　　李笠家楼下就有一排新加的停车位。他托人额外买了个车位，这样每次夏勉过来，就不用四处找地方停车，直接停在他专属的车位就好。  
　　小年以来，那里空了很久，现在却停着一辆黑色的车。李笠默念车牌号，确认就是夏勉常开的那辆。  
　　李笠想到，家里的备用钥匙他只给过夏勉。  
　　他先是小跑起来，后来变作大步快跑，拼命向上攀登楼梯。他全身肌肉都酸软无力，好几次快要跌倒了，又扶着扶手站稳，继续往上跑。他只有一个念头，那就是快点到家，快点打开门，看看老天是不是在拿他开玩笑——  
　　门里面会有夏勉吗？  
　　李笠拿钥匙开门，黑夜里，他的家亮着灯。  
　　“夏勉？”  
　　李笠撑着墙，往里走了两步。过速的呼吸频率让他的肺攫取不到氧气，他的视线摇晃，仅能看清眼前人的轮廓。  
　　他没有用笔完整画过夏勉的全身。但是他早已在心中描摹过夏勉千千万万遍。他将夏勉的身形刻在脑海里，提笔就能默画出每一个细节。  
　　他可以确定，夏勉现在就站在他的眼前。  
　　“为什么不接电话？”夏勉问，“天都黑了，你去了哪里？”  
　　李笠伸手摸外套口袋里的手机，拿出一看，上午去医院做检查时调成的静音模式还没有改回来。夏勉给他打的十多个未接来电让他心脏发颤，他说：“对不起，我没想到你会愿意来见我……”  
　　李笠的喉咙和肺里都火烧火燎，他眨了眨眼睛，试图将夏勉看得更清楚一点。  
　　“如果我不来，你还会不会再打电话找我？”  
　　夏勉问他，每个音节都深沉嘶哑，含着藏不住的隐痛。  
　　“我会打的。”李笠马上说，“我想面对面和你解释一切，特别是有一件事，我觉得如果无法面对面告诉你，看清你知道后的样子，就会特别可惜。”  
　　李笠想，从现在开始他要有两个人相加的勇气了。  
　　“我怀孕了。其实跟你在电话里说也没什么不好，但我总是犹犹豫豫，没有自信……对不起。”  
　　他缓过了奔跑后缺氧的劲，在逐渐清晰的视线中看到一个双眼通红的夏勉。  
　　这是李笠从未见到过的，夏勉不再对任何事都游刃有余的神情。  
　　“我要这个小孩。”夏勉紧盯着李笠，一字一字地说，“我也要你，李笠。我们会一起走下去，所以别再对我隐瞒任何事，我要听你对我说清过去的每一个细节。”  
　　李笠望着他，一瞬也红了眼睛。  
　　洪水决堤，冲刷多年藏捂的烂疮。汹涌过后，大雨终究有时尽。  
　　  
　　  
　　如果要说“八年前”，究竟该从哪里开始说起才好？  
　　午夜梦回时，李笠曾打过无数遍腹稿。  
　　“我有没有跟你说过我家里的情况？我家只有我姑姑，她排除万难收养我，我从来都将她当做妈妈看待。那年六月我大学毕业，首先回了老家，想要把姑姑接出来。”  
　　李笠和夏勉坐在沙发的两端，面前是象征夏日回忆的紫红色葡萄挂画。他扒开躯壳，把糜烂不堪的内里一点点讲给夏勉听。  
　　当李笠在毕业典礼上给夏勉打电话时，他没有想到今后会失去夏勉这么多年。他怀着一个新鲜毕业生的天真与单纯，以为与人相爱相守最大的难关仅仅在于让所爱之人也爱上自己。  
　　李笠的姑姑用一己之力给了李笠完整家庭的关爱。李笠带着本科毕业证和大学期间攒下来的钱回到老家，以为只要他开口，就可以顺利接出姑姑。  
　　“我回到老家，才发现姑姑被收烂账的人缠上了。有人骗她借高利贷，本金加利息滚到了七万以上。我们还不起，收债的人就在我家楼道泼了红漆，一天到晚二十四小时打骚扰电话。这是我一开始换掉手机号码的理由。”  
　　提及这段经历，李笠的言语概括而简练，不愿详说。他流露出挫败的神情，抬眼望着夏勉，像是在问：“才七万而已。我很没用吧？”  
　　在家庭债务面前，他只是个无力的穷学生，他可以在催债人跑来家里闹事时挺身挡在姑姑身前，拿厨房里的菜刀壮胆；他也可以在事后拿清水和抹布刷洗楼道里的红漆，对邻居挨个弯腰道歉。  
　　可是你问他有没有钱，能不能解决问题？  
　　他是无能为力的。  
　　李笠换了电话号码，带姑姑偷偷搬家。没过多久新地址就收到了律师函，还有伪造警方文件写的“立案警示”、“最后警告”，上面明确写明姑姑及其联系人李笠的身份信息、欠款金额，警告他们再不还款将会“刑事立案”。  
　　到这时，李笠才真正为赤裸裸的现实感到害怕。无论律师函和警告是催债人吓唬他们的手段，还是真的要走法律诉讼途径告他们，都让李笠明白一个事实：欠债还钱，天经地义。如果他们始终无法还钱，终有一天会以合法的方式面临惩罚。  
　　“……我在老家找了份工作，一边还钱，一边找律师询问有没有更好的解决办法。我很后悔这段时间没有联络你，我一方面是觉得我太无能了，没有脸面和你提及这件事；二是律师说我不用太在意催债人的威胁和骚扰，我觉得我多打几份工，就可以尽快还完七万，摆脱掉债务麻烦。我可以在不打扰你，不让你得知我有多窘迫的前提下，还遵守和你的约定，只是会迟到那么两三个月而已。”  
　　七万能有多难？  
　　踏踏实实地工作，一点点地追赶利息，总有还清的一天。为了姑姑，李笠起早贪黑从不说苦。  
　　如果他只是“一个人”的话，说不定真能在两三个月内还清债务，去B市赴夏勉的约。  
　　但他是一个糊涂的Omega。他不知道自己怀孕了。  
　　“我同时做好几份工作，可能比较辛苦。那段时间也没空考虑别的事，工作完直接睡觉，醒来继续工作，就这么反反复复。八月份我老家很热，蚊虫很多，我脖子上有个地方老是在痒，我以为是蚊虫叮咬，就用手去抓，那一整个八月都在用手抓……”  
　　李笠说到这，声音逐渐带上了哭腔。他弯下腰蜷缩起来，用手撑着脑袋，一下下悔恨地捶打。他仿佛被人拉扯进一个黑色的噩梦屋，他敲打自己，却怎么也醒不过来。  
　　Omega腺体在侧后颈，李笠忙得白天黑夜颠倒，没心思照镜子，所以他从不去看被他抓挠的地方长什么样子。他只是奇怪自己洗手时为什么指甲缝里总有血迹，可他又总是不甚在意地将血迹清洗掉，并对此习已为常。  
　　“你记不记得那年五月，我来B市找你，和你一起待了三天。那时候学校很忙，我硬是抽时间过来，忙忙碌碌的，就忘了吃抑制剂。”  
　　李笠将脸埋在手掌间，热泪从指缝中渗流下来，汇聚成蜿蜒八年的细长河流。  
　　“九月初，我几乎把债还完了，我想马上就买车票去找你。可是我很粗心，我真的很粗心，脖子上越痒，我就越用力去抓。有一天，我把脖子抓破，流了一手的血，有人把我救到医院，医生说我怀了一个十五周大的宝宝，因为我把腺体抠坏，他在我肚子里死掉了……”  
　　洪水下李笠严防死守的小房间终于打开，那是把穿心刀，刺骨锥，再一次捣烂他身上长好的伤疤。  
　　“他是我和你的宝宝，他十五周大了，我竟然一点都没有察觉到……”  
　　说到这里，他突然泣不成声，眼睛红得滴血，脸色却苍白如纸，挂满了斑驳的泪痕。  
　　“十五周大的宝宝，必须做引产，他从我身体里掉下来的时候已经有小小的人样了……我心都碎了，夏勉，我是他的爸爸也是他的妈妈，我那么那么喜欢他，我却把他害死在我身体里面，我太后悔了，太痛了，我简直生不如死！”  
　　李笠的语气前所未有的激烈，磅礴的情感从他撕心裂肺的话语中倾泻出来，远比山洪海啸还能撼动人。  
　　他是那么温吞软弱的性格，此刻却哭得快要厥过去，发了疯似的捶打脑袋。夏勉将他抱入怀中，死死掰着他的双臂，让他的捶打落在自己身上。  
　　当李笠彻底抓破腺体时，看到鲜红的血液不断喷涌出来，他还不知道腺体发痒是因为他怀孕了。胎儿需要父亲的Alpha信息素，而他没能给他。  
　　他在医院醒来，听到医生说他肚子里有个死掉的宝宝。姑姑趴在他床边哭，他反应半天，才明白他和夏勉有了一个孩子。他尖声哭喊着不要引产，不要引产，护士和姑姑合力按住他的手脚，给他打了一针镇定剂。  
　　“我在医院住了好久好久，每天都梦到我的宝宝，我给他起名叫‘阳阳’’……”  
　　李笠靠在夏勉怀中，闻着夏勉的信息素，听凭爱与痛在胸口交织。  
　　他在引产手术后发了炎症，医生说他要摘除整套生殖器官才能活下去。姑姑不肯放弃，带着他辗转在三个医院之间，开始了长达一年半的治疗。  
　　那一年半他活得没个人样。他对姑姑说要给死去的宝宝起个名字，姑姑求他不要这么做，他就哭着说宝宝每天晚上都来梦里找他，问他为什么宝宝没有身体，没有名字，爸爸妈妈也不来抱他。  
　　李笠给宝宝起名“阳阳”，因为他和夏勉相遇在艳阳高照的夏天。  
　　“一年半以后我身体好转，你原来的手机号已经打不通了。我不能长时间站立行走，姑姑就陪我去B市找你，你果然不在学校……别人都说你出国了，拿到了最厉害的留学资格。我好想去找你啊，可是我过得不好，我怎么去找你，我怎么能把你从国外拽回来陪我一起受苦？”  
　　李笠揪着夏勉背后的衣服，指甲透过衣物掐进了夏勉的肉里。他终于舍得对夏勉用重力气，他不要再敬着他，跪拜他，他要把夏勉从天上拽下来和他一起烂在泥里。  
　　“你以为我不想把一切都告诉你吗？你以为我不想说吗？我好想跟你倒苦水，让你抱抱我，疼疼我，不要再对我冷言冷语。可是我想你哪怕对我有一点点感情，对宝宝有一点点喜欢，都会像我一样承受巨大的折磨……”  
　　李笠哭喊，他歇斯底里地哭喊，“我这么爱你，我怎么舍得让你伤心，我怎么舍得你跟我一样陷在阳阳的阴影里！你告诉我，你设身处地的想想，如果你像我一样八年来一直爱你，一直最爱你，你怎么可能做得到？”  
　　李笠哭得尖锐，那是他人生中最放肆的哭声。他把他的穿心刀、刺骨锥袒露出来，夏勉与他相拥，两人便一起被捅了个对穿。  
　　曾经的李笠连拥抱夏勉都不敢用力，他不知道夏勉抱他也从来都不敢轻、不舍重。夏勉太害怕失去，所以他想抱紧，但他太珍重所爱，所以他收敛着力气。  
　　夏勉要完整的、倾注全身心的爱，这份爱跨越十余年光阴也不允许褪色。他要能把他溺在里面沉沦不起的爱，他要体会被爱扼到窒息的感觉。  
　　现在他得偿所愿了。原来被爱沉溺时，他是死也甘愿的。


End file.
